Dark Nights
by twisted tippy
Summary: umm...not sure really, read it though and tell me if yah want more! or just R an R whatever.
1. Ch 1

Pitch Black Idea, that at the moment I'm calling Dark nights, it may change, it may never get added to unless anyone wants me too, so...yah.

o and imagine there is a discliamer here

The night air was crisp around her neck as she walked down the empty ally. The eerie sound of foot steps in the distance made her quicken her pace. She approached the light of the tavern, opened the door and rushed in. The smell of booze and sweaty men filled her nose, nearly suffocating her. She managed to continue walking and sit at the end of the bar with out anyone noticing her disgusted face. There were people staring of course. What would a beautiful young lady be doing in a grunge bar this hour on this day?

She was dressed to kill. Wavy brown hair, black clothes and boots, and something shiny could be seen reflecting off the top of her belt.

The bar was filled with burley men, some passed out some just drunk. A few women, but hookers are rarely called women around these parts. Faces glared at her with pitiful hope in there eyes. Something she was used to, but didn't ever like it.

"Can I get ya somethin' Missy?" The bar tenders foul stench brought her eyes forward. A typical ft man in dark dirty clothes and a dark green apron stood on the other side of the bar, washing a dirty mug with a dirty cloth.

"Whatever." She glanced towards the door as it opened, but only a little boy entered. A big hat covered his face and the drunken costumers seemed to know him as he raced to the back and teases were shouted at him and jokes made about him.

The bartender pushed what looked like ale towards her. She eyed it then took a swig. It tasted horrible but she decided to drink more anyway.

The door opened again and a group of Four hooded men came in. Quiet fell upon the tavern and the two tables in the back corner were emptied. The group sat down and right away the bartender flashed over some of what he gave her. When the drinks were served and one of them began to drink the tavern grew loud again.

She turned fully around on her stool and eyed the group of hooded men. One of them took his hood off so he could drink as greedily as he wanted. Grasping the mug with his paws, letting it slurp down his throat and some of his dirty blonde hair fall into the mug. The one two his right hit him making him spew out the liquid creating a roar of laughter from the hooded group. Another took his hood off, he was older the dirty blonde and had coal black short hair and matching eyes. He had an oddly nice smile though. White teeth that looked as real as natural ones. The one to the far right also removed his hood; he looked the same as the dirt blond nut older. Now if only the remaining hooded one would remove it, she would now if she should bother trying to impress them. But he didn't.

More rounds of ale were dispersed to them and more laughs were had, but still one of them remained hooded. She was getting bored. Finally one of them got up and began to mingle with the other costumers, slurring out words and curses. Both dirty blondes were now mingling and slurring, while the black haired one quietly whispered to the hooded one, and kept looking towards her. She decided to play it. She began to pretend like she was interested in what was going on around her, and seductively toyed with her hair, or her drink. Moving her body, hoping to get some attention from the men in the back corner and not anyone else.

Success. The younger dirty blonde came up to her, slurring what could only be pathetic pick up lines at her. She decided to work with it and he led her to the bathroom, where she whacked him over the head and left him there unconscious. She returned to her stool, drank from her drink then turned around again. He was un-hooded now. The bald man of her nightmares. Goggles on head, wicked grin, and shiv in hand. It was him.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Riddick or have him locked away in my basement, I also don't own any of the other PB or COR characters so don't sue me.

Summary: well if u didn't notice…earlier I had two ideas here, I eliminated one and haven't added to it yet…so here's the one I picked, it'll be fixed up later. ;)

Dark Nights

Ch 2

It was Him.

She turned around and chugged down the rest of her drink. She ordered two more then turned around prepared to approach him.

Her eyes darted around the bar. He was gone. 'Don't panic, think.' The black haired one was still there. She took another look around then decided maybe she should get to know her target through him.

She approached the corner table. "Mind if I sit, you look kinda lonely."

He gave her a once over then signalled for her to sit. She sat across from him and pushed one of the drinks his way.

"Come here often?"

He picked up the drink, sniffed it then drank it down, keeping a coal eye on her.

"So what are you guys, the black hooded boy scouts?" She took a sip of her drink.

He put down his drink with a loud thud. He eyed her with a concentrated look. "What do yah want girlie?"

"I want to have a chat with your leader."

"That's me."

"Really? I doubt that."

"Then leave."

"No."

He stood up trying to look threatening. She jumped a little when two large hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"What's going on Drake?" Came that familiar voice.

"Bitch here is causing trouble." HE sat back down.

The hands were removed form her shoulders and Riddick came into her view, moving to sit next to Drake. "What are you looking for?"

"A man who goes by Riddick."

Drake began to laugh a little but it was over exaggerated by his companions stoic expression. "What would a kid like you want with Riddick?"

"That's between me and him."

"And who are you?"

"A friend."

"Riddick has no friends." The bald one chimed in.

"Well then, "She stood up. "If he ever remembers having one let me know." She shifted to move.

"Sit Jack." He commanded.

She stared at the goggled man then to Drake, then slowly sat down.

"Drake leave."

"What?" He stared at Riddick and his question was only met by silence. HE got up and found his way to a short skirted damsel at the bar.

"I thought you said you had no friends."

"I don't." Riddick took a sip of his drink carefully watching Her.

"Hey Blue," The old Blonde stumbled up to the table. "When are we gunna get the bounty we deserve, cause that lady over there said she'd give me whatever hiccup I wanted for a piece a-" Something was pushing against his throat. He looked down and saw Riddicks big paw around his throat. It began to squeeze tighter and the old blonde began top fade into a coma.

"Not the best choice of partners I'd say." Jack watched the man fall to the ground as Riddick sat back across from her.

"What are you doing here Jack?"


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Riddick or have him locked away in my basement, I also don't own any of the other PB or COR characters so don't sue me.

Summary: don't really have one yet….it just is and ummm enjoy.

Dark Nights

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"I came to find you."

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I want to work with you."

Riddick laughed. "No."

"Why not," Jack argued. "I'm strong and fast and a lot smarter then these dopes you're working with now."

He only stared a her.

"I was trained for this. Common Riddick."

"Trained by who? Imam?" He laughed again.

"No." She paused. "I'm a Merc." She couldn't exactly tell because he was wearing goggles but she was pretty sure he was pissed. "I signed with them to get trained, make some money and find you.

"You signed with mercs." He whispered and stood up. He signalled to Drake and walked out of the bar. Drake followed.

Jack only waited until the door closed then got up and ran after them. They were gone. She went left and searched the dark alleys. No sign of them. Shit. She went in circles for a while hoping if anyone was following her they would get lost or just leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went into her dark room in the motel and flicked the lights on. Nothing happened. She froze. She felt something brush against her neck and tensed. She saw Riddick's eyes appear in front of her, maybe four feet away. Whatever brushed against her neck she could hear walking away.

"No one tracked me here. I'm alone." She stumbled out.

"Bad place to be. Alone," came Riddick's slow menacing voice.

"Never bothered you. I'm a big girl, I can handle my self."

"Really?" Drakes voice came from right in front of her.

His fist pounded into her stomach. She gasped loudly from the unexpected punch but responded quickly. She grabbed his fist and swung him around and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward and turned around. She crouched and slid under him lifting her foot to kick him where he counts, but he caught her foot and laughed.

"Contacts cover the colour of shinned eyes pretty well don't they girlie?" Drake pushed her foot down and pinned her hands to the ground before she could get up. She went to kick him but Riddick grabbed her feet.

"Now Jack, that wouldn't be very nice."

They released her and she sat up, her eyes darting around.

The light came on in the far corner of the room. She could see again. Drake was by the door and Riddick walked in front of her. Her heart pounded away in her chest, trying to claw its way out. She stayed calm and tried to breathe normally.

"Take off your jacket." Riddick commanded.

"What?" She backed up and bumped into Drake.

"We have to see if you're bugged. Or would you rather be frisked?" A hint of wishful thinking lingered in his voice.

Drake lifted up her jacket and she wiggled out of it moving closer to Riddick.

"I'm not wired. The room isn't tapped. I came here on my own against orders. No one knows I'm here, I swear it. I wouldn't do anything to harm you."

"I think she fancies you Blue." Drake laughed and began to frisk her.

"Going against your orders to hunt down Riddick eh? That would be a good reason to track you. I'm sure they already know your connections.

"She's clean." Drake backed away.

"We found a tracker in one of your bags."

She looked surprised and ran to her bags digging through them.

"I think we should kill her." said Drake.

"I agree."

She looked like a wounded, betrayed animal lost in a world not her own. Pretty pathetic.

Riddick crouched in front of her. "What do you think.?"

"They betrayed me. Why would they do that?"

"They're Mers, that's why. They cant be trusted. And now, neither can you Jack."

"But I'm not like the others."

"Sure. That's what they all say." Drake pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head.

"No." Riddick pushed the gun away. "We should make it look like a suicide." He placed a shiv in her hand.

"No." She handed the metal piece of death back to it's owner. "I want you to do it." She said with intense seriousness.

In a quick swoop he grabbed the shiv and pinned her throat to the ground with it, not applying too much pressure. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She swallowed hard and stared at him.

"Well, you've got courage. I'll give you that Jackie." Riddick took the shiv off her neck and helped her sit up.

Confusion was slapped all across her face as her hand went to her reddened throat.


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: Dont sue me or i'll hurt you!

Dark Nights

Chapter 4

Drake laughed and put his gun back in its holster. "She's just like you said."

"Well Jack, I don't need you, and I don't need you following me around."

She was still confused.

"But I may need you later. This job I'm working on now is going pretty well."

"Yah, looked like it in the bar." She coughed out.

"Ever think that was part of the plan Jackie girl."

"You can quit calling me that anytime."

"She's cute." Drake put his hand to his chin and really looked at her. It made her uncomfortable and he probably knew it.

"Don't touch her Drake." He said, with such serious-ness it sent shills down her spine. "The merc thing is a set back, you better stay away from them for a while. When I need you, I'll come find you."

"Come find me? What am I supposed to do until then? I'm not just some 'thing' you can put in a box and take out when you want."

Riddick and Drake stared at each other.

"Just hang around."

"Until when?"

"Until I come find you."

"Good luck." She stood up and went for the door.

"Jack."

She grinned, then wiped her smile away and turned around. "What?"

"You better not follow us around. You'll screw things up again."

She whipped back around and left slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She wandered around for a while, always checking to see if anyone was following.

"Why would I even want to follow him around? Big jerk. And why did I leave. It was my place. Jerk. Treating me like a child, 'I'll come get you when I need you jack'" she mimicked. "Jerk!" She yelled up at the sky and it responded by raining on her. "Jerk." She whispered and continued trudging around.

She went to the nearest place to eat. It's not good to be angry on an empty stomach. She stared down at the mush on her plate surrounded by noodles. "I wouldn't get in the way. Ugh. You're being so childish." She stared at a forkful of food and proudly pushed it into her mouth.

"You sure showed that noodle." Jack jumped at the sound of someone's voice.

She turned to the side and saw Craven, one of the mercs she used to work with.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She quickly scanned the area for other mercs and Riddick.

"Tracking. What are you doing out here. I herd you quit."

She laughed. "Bastards. Is that what they told you? They tried to kill me, fired me, set me up. I'm starting to think every time they had someone fired they really just offed them."

"Maybe. So, what are you doing here? Looking for Riddick?"

She starred up at him. "No, why is that what you're doing here?"

"Yah."

"And what, you think I know where he is?"

"No. Well, yah. You're always after him. Chambers thinks you know him, and you two are pals."

"What? Chambers is a prick who doesn't know shit. Don't believe anything he tells you." She took a sip of what tasted like rum. "Did you follow me here?"

He went a little pink. "Yah. I thought you were following him. He's here you know."

"Is he now? I had no idea. Haven't seen him yet."

"If you see him, you'll let me know right?"

"Of course not."

"What, why not?" He sat down across from her. It didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon.

"Did the big boss man send you to piss me off? Cause I'm already not having the greatest day. I'm liable to pop off on you."

"Ok, ok." He raised his hands. "Just looking for some clues alright." He grabbed a fork and started poking at her food. He was always one of those guys who would take free handouts even if they weren't offered. "So what are you doing here?"

"None of your business, now piss off, you're messing up my train of though."

"I didn't know you were capable of having one." He laughed and ran out before she could throw something at him.

* * *

She got back to her hotel room just in time to see a flock of mercs leaving it. 

"Great." She slowly went in to her newly messy room and sat on the bed. Her stuff was gone and so was Riddick. She grabbed what she could find that wasn't trashed and went back to the bar.

She walked into the Tavern. Now early morning it was less filled and smelt like air freshener had been sprayed around. She headed straight for the bathroom. It looked like Riddick had collected his men. She looked around but nothing was there to help her find him again. She went back to the bar, sat on a stool and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Can I get ya somethin' missy?"

"Anything that's good around here."

He placed a glass in front of her with a golden substance and little things floating in it. She chugged it down anyway and asked for another.

"A man was in here earlier. He said if you're looking for a place to stay, he knows one."

"What man?"

He eyed the spot in between them.

She put some money on the bar.

"Don't know who. He was wearing a hood, couldn't really see him. But he said you'd be needing a place to stay. I suggested my place and he caught off my finger." The bar man held up his hand, one of his fingers had a red napkin around it and was a little shorter then the other. "He said the Barrieack's a good place to go."

She eyed the bar men. "Thank you." She put some more money on the bar and went on a hunt for the Barrieack.

It was a pretty nice motel for this area. She looked at all the doors and realized she forgot to ask the bar man which room. She noticed one of the doors was open so she crept in the one. There was no one there. One of her little bags was on the bed. She was confused now to whether Riddick or Craven who sent her there. She searched the room, double checking everything then sat on the bed again. Thinking and sitting on a bed reminded her how tired she was. She locked the door then lay down for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Riddick or have him locked away in my basement, I also don't own any of the other PB or COR characters so don't sue me.

Summary: don't really have one yet….it just is, and ummm enjoy.

Dark Nights

Chapter 5

She awoke to birds choking on her window sill. They must have come here from a passing ship; birds can't survive here because of the smog. She went to the window and opened it to let the birds in but they had already fallen to the ground.  
She saw an old lady run to the bird and gather them up. Most likely for food purposes. A man in a hood ran down the street and bumped into the old lady. His hood moved back a little revealing part of his face. It was Drake.  
She rushed out the door and looked for him. She saw him turn a corner and she immediately took after him.  
He was fats. And trailing him was hard. Weaving in and out of buildings. He probably knew someone was following him and was trying to loose her. She went around another corner and stopped in her tracks. Craven was in her way.

"Following someone?" Craven put an arm out to stop her.

"Yah, some kid stole my last few dollars." She looked around Cravens arm for any sign of Drake.

"Really?" He dint believe her. "I've been following you. You've been trailing this mystery person for a while. It doesn't seem like a petty thief. You're really after this person. Is it Riddick?"

"No, and stop thinking that." She pushed past him and looked for a possible way Drake could have escaped. 'Damn Craven!'

"So can I tag along then? Thieves should always be put in their place."

"You're a thief. And, no, I don't need you slowing me down."

"Hey now. There's no need to get nasty. I'm as fast as you are. Probably faster."

"Well then I don't want to be worrying about you, its distracting." She started down a pathway looking for any sign of him.

"Worry? About me? Oh come on now. No you're just trying to insult me." He went after her.

"This guys one of those top of the line thieves. He's got a big gang and everything. Probably going to his layer. You could get hurt. And since I'm not covered by the agency anymore, you could get hurt and I'll get in trouble." She began to jog away, hoping he'd take the hint.

He followed. "So where'd you end up staying last night? You weren't at your hotel."

"How do you know where my hotel was?" She stopped and stared at him.

"I umm…Hey come on now. We're mercs. We know about our own."

"You're forgetting one thing Craven. I'm not one of you any more. Now back off!" She sprinted away and he didn't follow. Or at least she didn't see him.

She went in circle for a while, but was getting no luck. At least now she knew that Riddick had set her up with a new room. She felt safer in it. She decided to go back there and see if anything had change. She mostly wanted to go back because she had lost Drakes trail.

* * *

There was no one in the room when she got back But a note lay on the bed.

"You're a hard one to shake of. Meet Blue at the Rose in at 8. We need a damsel."-Drake

"Great, they need a damsel. Id that all I am?" She crumpled the note, frustrated. She opened her bag and looked form something tighter to wear, a damsel needs to look her best. She packed on a few extra knives, just for safety reasons. What was Riddick up to.

She was at the Rose hotel sharply at 8. No hooded men were to be found. She sat in the lobby and looked around casually. Fancy men and women walked around headed to who knows wear, dressed to kill. A desk man came up to her offering her a drink in the bar, but she refused. After a few minutes she spotted a hooded figure near the elevator and went for him.

"ello sweetheart." It was one of the dirty blonde men. "Mr. Chang is going to come out of that elevator in about 30 seconds. We need you to distract him, don't let him leave this area."

The elevator door opened and an oriental looking man came out escorted by a tall body builder looking man. The dirty blonde pointed to the oriental. Jack hesitated then went to him.

"Mr. Chang?" Jack said in a sweet voice.

"Yes. And how might you be?" Mr. Chang stopped and turned to her. The tall body builder went into an overly protective type stance.

"Rain Lamuff. I'm a big fan of yours. The door man said you were hear and I just had to meet you."

"You're a fan of mine?" Mr. Chang looked questioningly at her.

She hesitated for a second. "Oh yes. My uncle was in the Mafia on Luper7 and told me a few tales of you."

"Which door man told you I was here?"

"I'm not sure."

Mr. Chang began to walk towards the lobby.

"I was wondering if we could sit down and talk for a minute." She stepped in front of Mr. Chang and the bodyguard pushed her back a bit.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm on my way out."

"Please. Sir." She pushed up the charm and tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible. "It'll only be a few minutes of your time." She gently took his hand maintaining his gaze and pulled him towards the lobby chairs. She wished someone had given her more information on this guy. It was going to be difficult to keep his attention going in blind.

"Well miss?"

"I'd really like to know how you got started. What drove you to your wonderful career?"

"Which one?"

"Which one?" Shit. "Either."

"Well, Diamonds were always my moms favourite, she would do anything for one, and I wanted to see if I could manipulate everyone like that. And milk, well a lot of people like milk, and its so hard to find no a days. I have two great gifts in my control. I own the world and there's no one to stop me." He made a fist with his hand, trying to seem powerful and manly.

"Wow. And you decided one day you wanted to harness the power of diamonds in to manipulating women?"

?No no my dear. Not just women. Everyone likes a good Diamond. Even now. I realized how precious they are to some people and wanted to use that to my advantage." He poked around in his briefcase and brought out a beautiful necklace laced with diamonds, the tip had a diamond shaped like a pears just dripping off it. "Wouldn't you just love to wear this?" He held it out to her.

She stared at it mesmerized by it and reached a hand out to touch it. She barely touched, then drew her hand back. "Diamonds aren't really for me."

"Nonsense, they are for everyone. Here," He put the necklace on her. "Doesn't that feel good. The crystal clear smooth diamonds caressing your silky soft skin. Feel the weight, and eyes on you as you wear them."

Jack looked at her reflection a near by window. It did look very nice, but still wasn't for her.

A gun shot was herd at the front entrance. Mr. Chang and his body guard stood up to look in that direction. Jack stood up clutching the necklace and looked in the opposite direction. A hooded man quickly came over and grabbed her dragging her away. Mr. Chang turned around and began to shout franticly. "Get her, she's got the necklace."

Mr. Chang's body guard ran after Jack and the hooded man carrying her. Luckily he was shot down by the gunman by the door. A siren sound, and guards began to dispense in the lobby. Jack and the hooded man had already left the building and were speeding away in a van.


End file.
